Valentine's Gift
by Faith11
Summary: It's a MitKo. Mitsui's seeking acceptance from his best friend.


All standard disclaimers apply. The SD boys don't belong to me; as much as I wish they did. Sigh. My apologies in advance if anyone seems OOC. I'm just starting out writing fanfics (as in this is my first), so please give me your guidance, minna.  
  
Kogure leaned towards the window, taking in the warm and sunny day outside. He heaved a slight sigh and smiled – what a perfect day. School wasn't really the best place to go about planning a Valentine's Day programme for someone; but he was doing it anyway. A Valentine's Day that neither of them would soon forget.  
  
Slowly, Kogure pulled himself away from the window, forcing himself to concentrate on the lesson. He couldn't wait for it to end. He wanted to see Mitsui so badly. His heart sang just thinking about him. Yesterday, over one of their endless phone conversations, Mitsui had – in a slip of the tongue – revealed how much he cared for Kogure.  
  
Kogure hoped that his Valentine's Day plans would be able to show him just how much he too cared for him. That he felt the same way he did and more. He went over the checklist in his mind for the fiftieth time in ten minutes. After school, they'd head home to change. He'd meet Mitsui at this nice Italian place that he had chanced upon one night. Then, they'd head to the cinema to catch a movie, whatever movie, it didn't matter. They'd head home after that, and just maybe, they could sneak a goodnight kiss in. He blushed just thinking about it.  
  
He had always known that Mitsui cared for him and to be totally honest, he had always felt something for him too. Only recently did he realize the extent of those feelings for him.  
  
Kogure was rudely awakened from his reverie by the school bell ringing loudly. He threw his books in his bag and rushed out, hoping to be able to catch Mitsui before he went to his next class. He spotted him a few classrooms away and ran over to him, bumping into a few people in the process.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!"  
  
Kogure looked over his shoulder apologetically. "Sorry! Chotto, Mitsui! Mitsui!"  
  
The tall, dark-haired shooting guard stopped and turned. "Kogure!" He smiled at him.  
  
Kogure returned his smile. "I was thinking of going for dinner and a movie tonight. Issho ni ikimasen ka?"  
  
Mitsui's smile wavered for a second. "Can't. Yakusoku ni ikanakereba narimasen. Gotta go to the doctor's. The IH's are getting nearer and I need to make sure my knee's up to it."  
  
Kogure looked a little crestfallen. "Oh, okay then."  
  
Mitsui grinned at him. He reached out and clapped Kogure's shoulder. "I'll make it up to you another time then, okay?"  
  
Kogure nodded, still looking dejected. "Can't you even make it for a movie?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think so… I…" Mitsui hesitated. He looked as if he was about to say something, then stopped. He shook his head. "Sorry."  
  
After exchanging a few more words and a few fake smiles, Kogure watched, heart-broken as Mitsui walked into his next class. "Everything you said to me last night, Mitsui, did it mean nothing at all?" he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
*******  
  
Kogure walked into his class, head hanging low. Akagi quickly went over to him. "Daijobu desu ka, Kogure?"  
  
"Daijobu desu."  
  
"How did it go with Mitsui?"  
  
"He had some other plans. He arranged it before I invited him." Even to Kogure, it sounded like a pitiful, hollow excuse. "No worries, another time."  
  
"I'm sure he's just busy tonight," Akagi tried defending Mitsui.  
  
Kogure forced a smile on his face. "Hai, busy."  
  
*******  
  
Kogure and Akagi entered the gym and were greeted by Ayako. They headed over to the bench where she was seated. Ayako beamed at Kogure. She handed over a huge bouquet of roses. "From a secret admirer."  
  
Kogure blushed as he thanked the younger girl. He took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely fragrance. There were a dozen red roses, interspersed with hints of baby's breath.  
  
"You're so lucky," Ayako sighed wistfully. "I wish someone would give me flowers too."  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi looked at her, aghast, his eyes threatening to well up with tears.  
  
"Don't you start, Ryota!" she reprimanded him sharply. She tempered her harsh tone with a sweet smile. "I loved the sunflower you got me."  
  
Miyagi looked as if he was in heaven. He grinned at her, his heart in his eyes.  
  
Kogure looked up from the flowers to see Mitsui sink a perfect shot. He pumped his fist in the air and turned to look at his teammates. Kogure wanted to catch his eye, to acknowledge his gift to him and thank him for it. However, it seemed as though Mitsui was avoiding his gaze.  
  
Ayako leaned over to Kogure again. "This card also came with it, sempai. Sorry, I forgot about it earlier."  
  
Kogure smiled. "Thanks." He opened the envelope, taking out a folded piece of paper. He opened it, noting that Mitsui's characteristic scrawl covered most of it.  
  
He laid the flowers down on the bench and moved to the other side of the gym to read it. Somehow, he knew instinctively that what was inside the letter was not for public consumption. Sitting comfortably, he began to read.  
  
Dearest Kiminobu,  
  
I've never been very good with words but there are some things that I just have to say. Please bear with me.  
  
First off, I want you to know how much I love you. Even if things just started out as me flirting with you, I can honestly say that now, I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you.  
  
I love seeing you smile. I love hearing you laugh. I love just being around you. Your joy, your passion for life, they envelop me.  
  
I can't stand to see you sad or hurt and I know that all I'm doing, every time I'm with you, is hurting you slowly but surely. All I've ever been is a gangster and what can a former gangster bring you? Nothing but pain. You deserve better than that, you deserve better than me.  
  
I know you'll say that's for you to decide and not me, and you're right. I know you're going to think me a coward for not telling you this face to face. I am. I am a coward. I've tried to tell you this so many times and failed. Until last night. Now, I have nothing more to hide.  
  
I've opened up to you in ways that I've never done before. You know all my secrets, my past. What I've done to others, how I've hurt them. Inside, you probably hate me for all the god-awful things that I've done.  
  
If there's any chance that after all this, all I've done, you feel for me even a little of what I feel for you, let me know. I know there's probably no hope of that. I'm not perfect. I'm distant and sometimes, I hurt you, but I hope you can overlook that. I know I don't deserve it, but maybe, just maybe, you'll give me a chance to prove to you how much I really care.  
  
Love,  
  
Mitsui Hisashi  
  
When he finished reading, Kogure's eyes were wet with tears. He motioned for Mitsui to come over. He did so, albeit a little apprehensively.  
  
As he got closer, he noticed the tears in Kogure's eyes. He reached out and gently wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Kogure-kun."  
  
"Mitsui, I…" He looked into Mitsui's dark eyes. There was a well of emotion in there. "Thank you for the flowers."  
  
Mitsui looked a little disappointed. "Oh… You're welcome."  
  
"And, now it's… my turn to give you your present." In a fraction of a second, Kogure leaned towards him. Before he knew what was happening, he could feel Kogure's warm lips on his.  
  
Mitsui was elated. Taking Kogure into his arms, he pulled him closer, returning his kiss with all the love and passion he had inside. He was giving him the greatest gift he had ever received; not just his kisses but the trust and acceptance they symbolized.  
  
A burst of applause and wolf-whistles cut through the air. They pulled apart, turning to look towards the source of the sound. They saw the entire team standing there, cheering and grinning at them.  
  
Mitsui broke into a wide smile. He took Kogure's face in his hands. He gazed down into Kogure's soft chocolate eyes and whispered softly as he leaned in for another kiss, "Happy Valentine's Day, Min-kun. I love you." 


End file.
